Barney, Ted, Marshall and Lily as the fantastic 4
by ANI WILL BE THERE FOR YOU
Summary: After exposure to cosmic rays, the gang gains superpowers. Robin is left behind and loses her eyes in an accident. She plays the role of Thing's girlfriend. Barney tries to kill himself after becoming the thing. Finally the gang rises to the occasion.


It's the year 2015. No. The kids haven't yet found that who their mother is. And another big 'No'. The world hasn't ended yet. Marshall, Lily, Barney and Ted went on a picnic at moon. Robin couldn't go at the last moment. Their aircraft crashed as a result of cosmic explosion. The exposure to cosmic rays gave them superpowers. The gang has just found out that they have got superpowers now. Robin is coming to see them in hospital.

{In Hospital}

Barney: "Why can't I get a mirror here?"

Ted and Marshall's eye meet. They couldn't tell it to Barney. Could they?

Marshall:{excitedly} "We are the new fantastic four now. I am Mr Fantastic. Lily is the invisible woman."

Barney: "And Ted is the Thing." His laugh dies out as he looks at his hands.

Ted: "Come on Barney. You are the strongest of us."

Barney: "And when do I get to meet She-hulk? High Five Ted. Wait let me count. I am not sure if I have five fingers anymore. Why God Why? I only loved your nuns. I would to the church every Sunday to hit on vulnerable women. And you would do this to me?"

{Enters Robin}

Ted: "What happened to your eyes?"

Robin: "Remember the accident? I couldn't go to the moon because of that. And who the hell is he?"

Barney: "Hi."

Marshall{Trying to cheer Barney up}: "Robin is Thing's blind girlfriend Alicia."

Robin: "I am not blind."

Lily: "How many fingers am I holding?"

Robin: "Where the hell are you? I can't see you?"

Marshall: "Told you. You are going blind." The gang laughs a scary laugh.

Lily: "She is your blind girlfriend Barney."

Ted: "But she will marry the Human torch in the end."

Robin: "What are you talking about?"

Ted: "Our spaceship met an accident. Now we have got superpowers. Like Fantastic Four."

Robin: "Who the hell is fantastic four?"

Ted: "They are superheroes. Don't you have comics in Canada?"

Robin: "Of course we have comics in Canada. Nelvana is the first Candian female Super hero. And the greatest of the superheroes is Captain Canada."

The gang suppresses laughter. Robin notices that and starts speaking again nervously.

Robin: "And for your information, Wolverine is Canadian."

Barney: "And where is Lily. I haven't seen her for a while."

Lily: "I am the invisible woman. Remember." Lily makes herself visible as if she was waiting for someone to ask.

Robin: "I knew it. I am not blind."

Marshall extends his hands and covers the naked body of Lily.

Marshall: "Put on some cloth darling."

Lily: "Why can't these clothes disappear and reappear with me?"

Barney: "Aww. You still have a great figure Lily. If I wasn't the Thing, I would have massive erection by now."

Lily{blushing} : "Thank you."

Robin: "You mean to say that everyone except me has superpowers now."

Ted: "Yeah. And I am the human torch. Flame on."

Robin: "I should have been in that cosmic explosion. I am the toughest of you all."

Ted: "But you couldn't be a superhero. You are Canadian. Remember?"

Marshall: "OMG. The sky is getting dark. Galactus is attacking."

Everyone tries to peek out of the window.

Robin: " Thats not Galactus. These are clouds. Its going to rain soon."

Ted{excitedly}: "There he is. Silver Surfer."

Robin: "He is not Silver Surfer. He is just a boy on skate board. What the hell is wrong with you guys?"

Ted acts disappointed when he finds that it was really a boy on skateboard.

Ted: "I really want some action. It is so cool man. Marshall, You are Mr Fantastic. Why don't you build a space ship for us."

Marshall laughs nervously as Lily becomes invisible and kisses him.

{Enters a panicked nurse}

Nurse: "There is a lady down the street. She is crushing everything with her big boobs."

Barney: "Its clobbering time."

{Five minutes later}

Big breasted lady has destroyed the roads. The gang has reached on scene.

Barney: " Are those real?"

Big Breasted lady: "Die."

One of the breasts shoots milk in Barney's eye. He becomes blind for a second. The second breast strikes him with full force and he collapses.

The big breasted lady {BBL} throws a tissue at Marshall.

BBL: "Its breast cancer. It will grow at alarming rate and soon cover you. You will suffocate to death."

Marshall begans stretching with the breast cancer. Ted throws fire at the breast cancer but Marshall starts burning.

Marshall: " Save me Ted."

Barney regains his senses and jumps at the BBL.

Barney: " There is only one thing that Woody Alien has ever taught America and that is how to tame a wild breast with a bra. But its Clobbering time. Ain't I going down because boobies were very big."

Ted: " Where is Spiderman?"

Robin{Cheering): "You can do it Barney. There is no breast big enough for you."

(After 10 minutes)

Barney: "No. Dont take her to prison. I haven't finished with her yet."

Ted: "Let her go Barney. You have already given enough material for superhero porn websites."

Someone in the crowd shouts: "BARNEY SUCKS."

LOYAL FANS.

WAIT FOR THE NEXT UPDATE.


End file.
